marvel_war_of_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training 13
S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training is a group combat event between Alliances of Agents. It is an opportunity to prove your Alliance has what it takes to be an Elite fighting force. Details To be successful and be a top ranker, in this mission you must join your Alliance and battle rival Agents. If you challenge the opposing Alliances and beat them, you will gain Valor! *Face other Alliances and rank yourself for exclusive rewards! *Collect and exchange your ISO-8 shards for Cards! Get your shards by participating in Training Sessions! *Set your Protection Wall up to save your Valor pts! Prepare now for the Training! *Raise your grade and get rewards from your instructors! Accumulate Valor to get Rewards! *Battle alongside your Alliance for Valor, aim for Individual Rewards as well as Alliance Rewards! New Features Exclusive SS Rare Available Through ISO-8 Exchange *There's a new SS Rare card available through the ISO-8 Exchange. Make sure to get your copy of [Family Fantastic Four|[First Family Fantastic Four+]]. The card comes fully fused so you don't have to worry about fusing it! *'Don't miss this chance to get it!' Alliance Ability Trees *Alliance ability trees have been added. Complete enforcement assignments to get ability points. You can also use them to unlock your alliance's ability tree. *Alliance ability trees go back to default at the end of Enforcement Training. *Provisional alliances don't have ability trees. Training Quiz *You can take a training quiz up to two times during the 30-minute period after a session ends. Each time you take a quiz, you can recover 50 attack/defense power. The contents of the quiz will test your knowledge of how abilities work. Understanding the game is the first step to victory. New Cards Introduced *[Zero Iceman|[Below Zero Iceman]] *[Foundation Invisible Woman|[Future Foundation Invisible Woman]] *[Last Hunt Kraven|[Kraven's Last Hunt Kraven]] *[Society Spider-Girl|[Spider Society Spider-Girl]] *[Family Fantastic Four|[First Family Fantastic Four+]] Assault Cards *[of the Fittest Apocalypse|[Survival of the Fittest Apocalypse]] Does 500% damage to Protection Wall! Fuse the card to boost to 1000% damage! *[Vulcan|[Emperor Vulcan]] Does 400% damage to Protection Wall! Fuse the card to boost to 1000% damage! *[Spider-Man|[Loner Spider-Man]] Does 300% damage to Protection Wall! Fuse the card to boost to 1000% damage! *[Commission Captain Marvel|[New Commission Captain Marvel]] Does 200% damage to Protection Wall! Fuse the card to boost to 600% damage! Rewards Personal= Personal Ranking Rewards ! Valor Range |- |1-10 |[Zero Iceman|[Below Zero Iceman]] (U Rare) x2 500,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) x3 | |- |11-150 |[Zero Iceman|[Below Zero Iceman]] (U Rare) x1 500,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) x3 | |- |151-350 |[Foundation Invisible Woman|[Future Foundation Invisible Woman]] (SS Rare) x2 300,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x3 [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) x2 | |- |351-2750 |[Foundation Invisible Woman|[Future Foundation Invisible Woman]] (SS Rare) x1 200,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x3 [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) x2 | |- |2751-7000 |[Last Hunt Kraven|[Kraven's Last Hunt Kraven]] (S Rare) x2 200,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x3 [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) x1 | |- |7001-17000 |[Last Hunt Kraven|[Kraven's Last Hunt Kraven]] (S Rare) x2 150,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x2 | |- |17001-35000 |[Last Hunt Kraven|[Kraven's Last Hunt Kraven]] (S Rare) x1 150,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x2 | |- |35001-60000 |[Society Spider-Girl|[Spider Society Spider-Girl]] (Rare) x2 150,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x2 | |- |60001-90000 |[Society Spider-Girl|[Spider Society Spider-Girl]] (Rare) x2 100,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x1 | |- |90001-400000 |[Society Spider-Girl|[Spider Society Spider-Girl]] (Rare) x1 100,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x1 | |- |400001-1000000 |50,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x1 | |- |} |-| Alliance= Alliance Ranking Reward ! Valor Range |- | 1 - 5 Min Alliance Contribution of 450,000. |[Zero Iceman|[Below Zero Iceman]] (U Rare) x1 Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | |- | 6-10 Min Alliance Contribution of 250,000. |[Foundation Invisible Woman|[Future Foundation Invisible Woman]] (SS Rare) x2 Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | |- | 11-50 Min Alliance Contribution of 200,000. |[Foundation Invisible Woman|[Future Foundation Invisible Woman]] (SS Rare) x2 Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | |- | 51-150 Min Alliance Contribution of 100,000. |[Foundation Invisible Woman|[Future Foundation Invisible Woman]] (SS Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | |- | 151-750 Min Alliance Contribution of 10,000. |[Last Hunt Kraven|[Kraven's Last Hunt Kraven]] (S Rare) x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | |- | 751-2,500 Min Alliance Contribution of 5,000. |[Last Hunt Kraven|[Kraven's Last Hunt Kraven]] (S Rare) x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 | |- | 2,501-4,500 Min Alliance Contribution of 1,000. |[Last Hunt Kraven|[Kraven's Last Hunt Kraven]] (S Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 | |- | 4,501-8,000 Min Alliance Contribution of 500. |[Society Spider-Girl|[Spider Society Spider-Girl]] (Rare) x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 | |- | 8,001-13,000 Min Alliance Contribution of 400. |[Society Spider-Girl|[Spider Society Spider-Girl]] (Rare) x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 | |- | 13,001-50,000 Min Alliance Contribution of 300. |[Society Spider-Girl|[Spider Society Spider-Girl]] (Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 | |- | 50,001-200,000 Min Alliance Contribution of 200. |Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 | |- |} |-| Instructor Grading & Rewards Silver Surfer= |-| Invisible Woman= |-| Mr Fantastic= Enforcement Assignments You have one day to complete each assignment. After that day ends, the assignment cant be completed. Finish all the assignments in a batch to receive an [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]]. Each Batch is only limited to one day. You cannot get the reward of a batch that has already ended. 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= Alliance Ability Tree Offense Leader Ability Lv 1 (3 ability points to unlock) Unlock this branch, and the alliance leader will be able to use the offense leader ability. Offense Leader Ability Lv 2 (50 ability points to unlock) Unlock this branch, and the offense leader ability will last for one extra minute.